


Even Hell Can be an Escape

by WhippedTuna



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bondage, Broken Families, Childhood Trauma, Cute, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gluttony, Horniness, Horny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Lovey Dovey, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Pride, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, dont like eachother at first, friends first, friendship before love, greed - Freeform, hunger, reassuring, ressurance, sloth - Freeform, tired, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedTuna/pseuds/WhippedTuna
Summary: Coming from a wreck called home, our main character is affected by the brothers' sins. She will find her sins amplified depending on who she's with the longer she stays, and that romance is harder than it seems. Her relief is found through the side characters who also take an interest in her. However, the brothers get attached and start to get touchy. Everyone is awkward :)side note- the character is called Dorada but that's bc I don't like using (y/n), because giving names gives it personality, but be free to add your name.some subject may be triggering
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> side note- the character is called Dorada but that's bc I don't like using (y/n), because giving names gives it personality, but be free to add your name.  
> this is my first real plot and fanfic, so it's a lill choppy heh...

I am so confused. I stood under a sky darker than coal, and something about this place I've been magically thrown into is giving me the chills. Weirdly enough, I am not alarmed, I have a sense of relief, the gushing winds were warm and it hugged my body. It's contradicting, but being here is somewhat liberating, even though it has something ominous about it. I walked deeper into the woods and as I looked at the branches there was a raven perched on a twig. I looked at it, and it looked at me, and as if it read my mind, it flew down with something in its mouth. It was...a phone? Hopefully, it's the iPhone 12. Not that it's important. Maybe it is the shock I'm already in or the haze from the transportation, but it started speaking. It introduced itself but what the hell? This isn't an anime from Iamtransportedtohellandmet7hotbrotherswithsidecharacters.

“Um, are you a talking bird?”

“Yes! I introduced myself already! here look….” it kept explaining the phone was something called DDD? I don't even remember. The bird wasn't phased at all. Am I high? Did I get drugged?  
I followed the bird into a mansion. It looked like something out of Edgar Allan Poe. It was huge, elegant, yet hollow and teeming of death. I don't even know where I am but I prefer being behind those tall metal black gates than free-roaming in woods where I can see my own shadow. The long and expansive halls with red carpet got more intricate as it led me to a grand room with seven chairs. It was slightly dimmed. It smelled like wood and warm like cinnamon with a hint of sweetness.. Vanilla? Whatever it was, it smelled good, like a rich white family in Nashville. I had to break through the alluring scents to see, glowing, no gleaming eyes now on the previous 7 seats, well except one. God, it was pretty. My eyes adjusted to the dark and oh my. I am all for personality over looks, but it sure does help when the looks are there. In this case, whoever or whatever they were, I felt pulled in by the way they surveyed me. 

“Oi, is it really necessary having a human here? Look at the size of that thing!”   
I know I'm small but rude. 

“Mammon if you value your life, stay quiet. Lord Diavolo is speaking”

Before I had time to make my opinion on the black haired dude, some guy with red hair started speaking, I assume Diavolo?

“Welcome! Dorado, you're our second transfer student participating in the event...”   
It's like I haven't said a thing and they go on explaining each little thing of why I'm here. I realized it's better this way, what the hell do I say to demons. I knew something was weird. Also, are they brothers? They look nothing alike other than the fact they looked handsome, but also not the point. While I ran through thoughts, more people joined.

After the welcoming introduction, it seemed pretty clear who they all were, angels, demons, and humans, but I don't think the demons like me very much.

“This transfer was so everyone can understand each other more from the other worlds. Um, some of the demons don't think of humans equally or like humans at all. With the war, we figured this could mend hearts. humans will stay with the other worlds. Solomon with the angels, and dorado with the demon brothers. though later on the dorming system will change so each party can experience the rich culture of the worlds.”- diavalo said.

Lucifer looked, hurt?   
Anyway Solomon is a mage, shouldn't HE stay with the demons first? I mean, he just said the demons don't like humans, im practically free meat.

As I left the room to get myself acquainted, I was told to dorm in each of the brothers' rooms until my own room got prepared, plus Diavlo said something about bonding with them better. But i'm pretty sure one of them said they wanted to uh eat me? And not in the sexy way.

I would go in order of the brothers of age, so that means lucifer. Ever since I saw them, something weird crept up in my chest. It's as if my negative emotions swirled more possessively on my heart. I'll just shrug it off. I headed toward Lucifer's room, I'm kinda excited, being the eldest brother. Since all the eldest brothers have the best rooms right? Yeah well, not exactly what happened. As soon as I got there I felt subtly threatened.  
“Here's your bed...and this is where your items can go. Also don't ever sit or touch my things, I already have mammon to deal with”  
Maybe he was stressed with me coming here, but it doesn't mean he has to be so rude about it.

I gave a fake smile, so he’d notice and then threw my things on his bed  
“Oops my bad, I just saw my bed is over there!” I picked it back up and placed my things on my bed. before I gave him a chance to answer I said,  
“ Soooo, I got to say, this place is massive, I wouldn't be surprised if there would be ghosts lurking” I gave a fake chuckle. He didn't seem too amused, but a little happy at the thought of ghosts.

“There are in some parts of the house.”  
Yeah, i don't like him. But I'll have to suck it up. I was made well aware the sun didn't shine in hell, but what did I expect. It was time for bed anyway. I head toward my corner, somewhat far from his golden chandler lit bed. Whatever i don't want to get killed in my sleep. I got in the cover and shut my eyes.

5 minutes pass

10 minutes

20 minutes

30 minutes

Oh my god, when will this work freak turn off the lights?

“Hey, lucifer, do you mind turning the lights down, I can't sleep”  
He furrowed his eyebrows as he massages the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand, visibility annoyed, he didn't hide it. The audacity. I felt a surge of pride and ego somehow burn at that gesture.

“Yes yes, ill turn it off in a couple of minutes, I'm just very busy” He didn't seem to actually process what I said.

“Thanks, good night….. Also staying up isn't good, demon or not. Heck, if you don't sleep, even id be stronger than you”

He gleamed purple, but with that, I went to bed. It's funny to taunt this guy, and not too hard as I thought. I smiled.


	2. Getting settled

It was morning in the devilmon, and I headed down for breakfast. Lucifer seems to have gotten up earlier than me, even though he stayed up pretty late doing paperwork. I haven't gotten my uniform yet, so I wore a khaki skirt and a pastel pink shirt. As i got there all the brothers were seated. Leviathan, I think his name was, walked in right after me and he was yawning. Since we were the last ones there, i sat right by him on the long dinner table. There was a bunch of food, similar to human food, but not quite. It was hard to put my finger on it. Beel, the sin of gluttony, was already on the last piece of cake. God, why does he have the last piece?

Okay, I am not jealous over a piece of cake, wtf?

“Hey, normie. Do you know the tsl characters or watch anime” Levi didn’t seem like the guy to talk to anyone, is he testing me?

“I dont know what tls is buuuut i do watch anime and play some games”- I smiled, I wasn't lying, its true.

“Typical normie, tsl is the greatest thing made, i even named my goldfish henry 2.0 , i don't want to talk to you...... But what anime have you watch?” Levi probably is the only one among his family member to be an otkau, so he was desperate to rave about it.

“Its hard to say it from the top of my head, but the classics. Inuyasha, death note, and some other stuff. Im a hard simp for todoroki and seto Kaiba, keep that in mind.”

He grinned and seemed like he was going on a tangent about his anime, but then asmo butt in.

“Dear, you didn't look like that kind of person!” he giggled. Was that supposed to be… offensive? Levi rolled his eyes, like he knew what asmo was going to say next.

“Tell us, have you ever fallen into the hands of a demon?” He smiled and his eyes glowed a hot pink, I felt like something was sparking in my heart and my neither region, but lucifer interrupted. 

“Asmo! Stop using your powers, you know diavolo prohibited manipulating her in anyway with our powers. Also really? Its the morning for christ’s sake, stop trying to fuck”

“Aw, thats no fun!” he pouted. “Ill see you later then dear” he winked towards me.

Eh. i kinda like the feeling but i really don't like egotistical guys and I have to watch out for this perv. 

“What games do you like” levi murmured. 

“Hm? I didn't hear you?”

“What games do you like?” he said it this time a little higher, why is he being so shy about it?

“Not that many, I dont have the storage for it, but mostly fighting games and I love story telling games, sometimes Otome games…. Eh ignore that, but i saw you have a switch”   
His eyes glew up but then huffed. 

“Its pretty typical of a normie noob, i don't know what i was expecting…. But you seem like you don't have anyone to play with so I guess i can play with you if you want” he had a resistance to let in. He was wrong though, I always win in fighting games. 

“Eh? Are you sure, i always win in those games, but if you really want to get whooped, lets play tonight brawllhalla or smash bros on your switch at your room”   
I shot a look of confidence, this is perfect! If I beat one of the brothers I can build their respect for me.

It was time. It hit midnight and I headed towards leviathan’s room. I tipped toed from the darkroom where lucifer slept. Thankfully he went to sleep earlier, I have a feeling he wouldn't allow me to be alone with his brothers, especially at night. But i can fend for myself. Also, Levi seems too shy to even do anything to me.

I bumped into a cabinet and hit my toe.   
“F u c k” I breathed out, i wanted to let out a stream of curses, but I couldn't afford to wake him up. I got out of the room and into the hallways, I am still pretty new to this place so it took me a bit of brainstorming, but I couldn't remember so I texted Levi. 

“Hey, wheres your room again?”

“Dork, its at the end of the hallway, you should pass satan on your way here, if your passing mammon then wrong way. Watch out for mammon, he steals things and hasn't returned my ruri chan.”   
R-ruri chan? Why do I feel jealous? I simp too so why am I being weird? I don't even like him.  
As levi said, I passed by satan. I hid a lill on his open door room. He had a book in hand that looked like something out of a display in the middle century. The way the moonlight hit his face and the cast of the candles gave his green eyes a glow, very cat-like. I shuffled to get a better look at his room, which was messy with books and shelves, but somehow refined? He seemed to hear me and moved his head to look up, but by that i walked away fast.

“Stop being so weird” i silently said to myself. He seemed like a prince though.

I was in front of Levi's room and I gave a hard two knocks on the dark wood. No reply. Somehow I have a feeling he might be wearing a headset. I gave another round of knocks and sighed. I sent him a text because I couldn't just yell his name.

“Im outside your room, open the door soon-to-be-loser”

“W-what?! my bad imma open it! I was in the middle of a raid but my teammates suck”  
He hastily opens the door with his pupils open wide, probably from the excitement from his game.   
“It’s cool” I let myself in.  
It’s as if every room took the personality of their owner, but by far, I am most impressed with Levi's room. He had one of those huge tanks that you find in aquariums where the divers get into. Though, there was only one fish??? He didn't have a bed either? A bathtub with blankets and pillows? He has a full gaming system and his merch on display and a manga collection, with some anime CDs scattered here and there.   
“Nice room! Where do you sleep?”  
“In the bathtub” he seemed embarrassed so he moved hastily on the next topic. He pulled out his switch and streamed it on his television so we'd both have a clear view of the game.

“Get over here player” He called me over. He had a surge of confidence he didn't have before, it's like I'm walking into a shark’s territory. I grinned.   
“I hope you're not a sore loser Levi”  
“I don't lose”  
“Okay let's do best out of three”- he nodded in response  
I played as kirby and his as ryu. We went at it. Kicks and everything. He was good, better than expected, actually better than me. I think it was out of pure luck, because on our final round, after we both were at a tie, I sucked him up with my Kirby and mimicked his attack back at him, earning me a win. I laughed out loud and looked at him happy but he was glowing purple-blue and transformed. I was shocked. I didn't know they could transform?! Is this their real form? Is he in his demon form? I was frightened, but I was entranced by his new form. I was never a fan of demon art styles and things of this sort, but when I saw him, he was beautiful. His tail laid on the floor behind him, his branch and reindeer-like horns on top of his head beside his soft purple hair, and the scaled on his neck were all so enticing. His clothes tight around his abs his eyes full of anger that glowed yellow looked, so cute. He was angry in such a pretty way. I snapped out of it when he spoke.  
“There's no way a normie won. I play all day, and you're just a human” he growled at the end.  
Okay, maybe now I'm back to my senses. Should I speak back? Is it wise, I mean he can kill me. Well, he’ll kill me either way, so might as well go with a bang?  
“Relax, you just have to practice, plus fighting games is all I play,” I said pretty calmly. I swear I would've died because he bared his fangs, but then lucifer gushed through the door.

“LEVITHAN!” he turned into his demon form. His demon form was elegant. Black wings with a long tailcoat underlined in red, like a peacock that spreads its wings to entice females. Lucifer got in front of leviathan who was about to swing his tail at me. Lucifer turned around and glared at me with red eyes.  
“And you, can't you sit still for one moment? You're a mortal, so stop acting like anything else!”  
Ouch. he was right, it hurt, but first comes anger then sadness.  
“Maybe I'm not the goddamn problem, you guys can't even control yourselves! I got threatened so many times and I remained calm! If I'm a mortal then all of you demons are like monsters!” I yelled back and stormed out, slamming the door behind me. I cried on my way out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, thanks :)
> 
> also, I have favorites so ill be much more invested in certain characters, cuz Levi speaks my language


End file.
